1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to changeable (i.e. reader-board) type signage systems having novel viewing window that fully protects the changeable characters from the natural elements presented in outdoor environments such as rain, ice, snow, dirt, dust, grime and solar radiation, while providing a significant measure of protection from mischief and vandalism, without detracting from the utility and aesthetic appearance of such systems in diverse signage environments.
2. Brief Description of the State of the Art
For over a century, readerboard and messageboard signage systems have been well known in the signage art. In such signage systems, alphanumeric characters formed on thin rectangular substrates are held in place within a pair of parallel extending tracks, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 1A. Typically, the pair of character holding tracks 2 and 3 are mounted along a sign board 4 in spaced-apart and parallel extending manner. The function of the tracks is to hold a sequence of discrete characters 5 in place relative to each other in order that a desired message is displayed. In general, each character 5 comprises a rectangular shaped substrate upon which a symbol, such as an alphanumeric character, is realized by printing, adhesive attachment, or other means. Each character can be made from opaque or optically transparent material, depending on whether backlighting is to be employed in the construction of the signage system.
In the contemporary period, prior art reader-board signage systems are commercially available from various vendors. For example, Gemni Incorporated, of Cannon Falls, Minn. markets its PRONTO(copyright) brand Changeable Copy ReaderBoard Letters and Numerals for use in its Changeable Message Systems and ReaderBoards. Wagner Zip-Change Inc. of Melrose Park, Ill. markets its ZIP-CHANGE(copyright) brand Flat Letters for use in its Changeable Message Systems and ReaderBoards. Change-Ad Letter Company, of Walnut, Calif. markets its Changeable Copy ReaderBoard Letters and Numerals for use in its Changeable Message Systems and ReaderBoards.
While prior art readerboard signage systems of the type described above have been useful in displaying public messages over the past century, such prior art signage systems have suffered greatly from a number of significant shortcomings and drawbacks.
In particular, the design of prior art readerboard signage systems have allowed ice and snow to enter the grooves of the tracks, rendering removal of the characters very difficult without damaging them. During the winter months, prior art readerboard signage systems are rendered virtually useless unless the entire signage system is enclosed within a viewing cabinet or case. Two prior art viewing case designs are shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B.
The readerboard casing design shown in FIG. 2A is essentially an viewing cabinet mounted over a conventional readerboard signage system. This type of readerboard viewing cabinet comprises a frame portion 6 mounted about a conventional readerboard, similar to the way a picture frame is mounted over a picture, and a viewing door 7 hingedly connected to the frame portion of the viewing cabinet by hinges 8A and 8B. As shown, the viewing door holds a panel of optically transparent glass or plexiglass 9 through which the message can be publicly viewed. Typically, the viewing door is secured shut by way of a conventional locking mechanism 10 to prevent unauthorized opening of the cabinet and reconfiguration of the signage characters. Prior art readerboard viewing cabinets of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,712 incorporated herein by reference. As the length and height of each readerboard signage system will vary from site to site, the viewing cabinet must be custom designed to the size of the readerboard signage system under construction. In addition to detracting from the appearance of the signage system, this prior art readerboard system is very expensive to reduce to commercial practice. The only feasible way of practicing this type readerboard signage system, is to commercially produce a limited number of standard sizes from which customers are forced to choose. This renders it difficult to satisfy diverse customer requirements with only a small number of readerboard sizes. Also,
The readerboard casing design shown in FIG. 2B is essentially a separate viewing cabinet 11, within which a conventional readerboard 12 is mounted. This type of cabinet comprises a frame portion to which the readerboard is mounted, and a viewing door hinged to the frame portion. The viewing door holds a panel of optically transparent glass or plexiglass through which the message can be publicly viewed. Typically, the viewing door is secured shut by way of a conventional locking mechanism to prevent unauthorized opening of the cabinet and reconfiguration of the signage characters. As the length and height of readerboard signage systems typically vary from site to site, this prior art viewing cabinet must also be custom designed to the size of the readerboard signage system under construction. Aside from detracting from the appearance of the signage system and adding to the overall cost thereof, this protective enclosure tends to retain enormous heat buildup causing the temperature therewithin to rise to significant levels within cabinet 11, warping the signage characters and adversely effecting the materials used to fabricate the same.
In addition to being highly vulnerable to outdoor weather, prior art readerboard signage systems can also be easily tampered with virtue of their inherently open track design. Thus, vandals or those disposed to mischief can easily slide or pull out one or more characters (i.e. letters and/or numerals) from the character holding tracks of such systems, and alter the message and thus meaning of the preconfigured message displayed from the system. In the case of a retail outlet, the result can be unauthorized advertising of a product for less than intended value. In other environments, lewd or indecent messages are spelled out, disrupting services and/or products being advertising.
Various prior art techniques have been developed in to prevent such forms of signage vandalism and mischief. One such technique, for example, is disclosed in Applicant""s copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/600,609 and shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B. As illustrated, this technique involves inserting a thin strip a narrow strip of plastic 8 into the top track 6, so that it rests on the top edges of all the characters 5 that form the message, while its end portion 14A is disposed against the left and right endmost characters and locked into place using tamper-proof screws 15A. While this technique prevents unauthorized front-unloading and end-unloading of message characters arranged with the tracks of readerboard signage systems, it fails to address the problems presented by outdoor environments such as rain, ice, snow, dirt, dust, and grime, which tend to work their way into the lower track and render removal of signage characters difficult, as well as deteriorate the material from which the characters are made.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved readerboard signage system which overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple, yet inexpensive solution to the above-described problem while avoiding the problems associated with prior art signage systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such solution in the form of a readerboard signage system which allows the signage characters to be easily changed, while providing complete protection from the natural elements, such as ice, rain and snow, without increasing the physical dimensions of the readerboard signage system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such solution in the form of a readerboard signage system which allows the signage characters to be easily changed, while providing a significant measure of protection from the natural elements, as well as mischievous behavior and vandalism.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a such a readerboard signage system, wherein the characters are held in place relative to each other by a pair of parallelly extending tracks and are locked in place relative to the tracks by a way of novel character protective viewing panel that prevents rain, ice and snow formations from rendering removal of the viewing panel and/or characters difficult in cold climates.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved readerboard signage system which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install and use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved readerboard signage system which can be assembled using components that can standardized, stored in inventory, and readily adapted for construction of a signage system design according to the present invention with minimal working of the component materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such signage system, in which the character-protective viewing panel protects the letters from ultra-violet rays of sunlight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a signage system, which is completely compatible for use with letters from various vendors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a signage system, in which the configured message letters can be edge-illuminated.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter and in the Claims to Invention.